Bill Murray
Bill Murray is an American actor and comedian. Biography Born in Evanston, Illinois, Murray began his career as an improvisational comedian in Chicago and later appeared in such comedy shows as the National Lampoon Radio Hour and more famously Saturday Night Live, where he first gained major exposure. He would soon become a successful comic actor in such productions as What About Bob?, the Ghostbusters series and Groundhog Day. Despite his comic successes, Murray also became known later in his career for his dramatic roles, and received a Golden Globe for his role in Lost in Translation. He also frequently worked with Wes Anderson in films including The Royal Tenenbaums and The Grand Budapest Hotel. Singing Throughout his career, Murray has sung a number of times, notably during his time on Saturday Night Live (which included such songs as "Join the People that Join the Army" and "Third-Rate Romance" as well as comic renditions of themes from Shaft and Star Wars.) Murray also sang in such films as Where the Buffalo Roam and Rock the Kasbah as well as the television movie A Very Murray Christmas. He also sang "The Bare Necessities" in the 2016 remake of The Jungle Book. Film Things We Did Last Summer (1978) *Things We Did Last Summer (duet) Where the Buffalo Roam (1980) *Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds (solo) Stripes (1981) *Doh Wah Diddy The Rodney Dangerfield Show: It's Not Easy Bein' Me (1982) *Be My Love (solo) Ed Wood (1994) *Que Sera, Sera (contains solo lines)(cut) Scrooged (1988) *Put a Little Love in Your Heart (contains solo lines) Lost in Translation (2003) *(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding (solo) *More Than This (solo) Rock the Kasbah (2015) *Can't Find My Way Home (solo) *Smoke on the Water (solo) A Very Murray Christmas (2015) *Christmas Blues (solo) *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (contains solo lines) *Jingle Bells (solo) *Do You Hear What I Hear? (duet) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (duet) *Alone On Christmas Day (contains solo lines) *I Saw The Light (contains solo lines) *Fairytale Of New York (contains solo lines) *Sleigh Ride (duet) *Santa Claus Wants Some Lovin (duet) *We Wish You A Very Christmas (solo) The Jungle Book (2016) *The Bare Necessities (solo) Television Saturday Night Live (1977) *The Love Bank *The Castration Walk (contains solo lines) *I Write the Songs (solo) *Happy Birthday to You (solo) *Begin the Beguine (solo) *Sing (solo) *Look for the Union Label *Something (solo) *What'd I Say *Rickey Rat *Also Sprach Zarathustra (solo) *Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue (solo) *That's The Way (I Like It)(solo) *Star Wars Theme (solo) *Love to Love You Baby (solo) *Poison Ivy (solo) *Hava Nagila (solo) *Theme from Close Encounters of the Third Kind (solo) *A Horse With No Name (solo) *Theme from Shaft (solo) *Working in a Coalmine (solo) *Behind Closed Doors (solo) *Madrigal *Le Freak (solo) *Love Train (solo) *Suicide is Painless (solo) *Folsom Prison Blues (solo) *Just the Way You Are (solo) *Texaco Star Theatre *Bend Over, Chuck Berry *Get Off of My Cloud (solo) *Thanks for the Memories (solo) *Beast of Burden (solo) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) *You're No Good (solo) *Scarborough Fair (solo) *Theme from The Black Shadow (solo) *Rubber Band Man (solo) *Papa was a Rolling Stone (solo) *Join the People that Join the Army (solo) *Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is (solo) *Shake your Booty (solo) *Oh Happy Day (solo) *Burglar of Love (duet) *You Don't Stay Home/I Want to Go Out (duet) *Hole in my Heart (duet) *Theme from First, He Cries (solo) *We Write the Songs/We Are the Walrus/We Shot the Sheriff (duet) *If I Only Had A... (contains solo lines) *We're Going to See the Incredible Man (contains solo lines) *Theme from the Micro Dentist (solo) *Ode to New York (solo) *Third-Rate Romance (contains solo lines) *Theme from Hawai 5.O (solo) *Serve Somebody (duet) *Stairway to Heaven (solo) *Footloose (solo) *Holding Out for a Hero (solo) *Go Cubs, Go Late Show with David Letterman (2011) *My Old Kentucky Home (solo) Albums Tarzoon (1975) *Jungle News (solo) Alone on Christmas Day (2013) *Alone on Christmas Day Gallery Murraysnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. murraythompson.jpg|'Hunter S. Thompson' in Where the Buffalo Roam. murrayjohn.jpg|'John' in Stripes. murraybunny.jpg|'Bunny Breckenridge' in Ed Wood. murrayfrank.jpg|'Frank Cross' in Scrooged. murraybob.jpg|'Bob Murray' in Lost in Translation. murraylanz.jpg|'Richie Lanz' in Rock the Kasbah. murraychristmas.jpg|A Very Murray Christmas. murraybaloo.jpg|'Baloo' in The Jungle Book. Murray, Bill Murray, Bill